


<3

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Misunderstanding, Undercover, cop!Stiles, cop!cora, lawyer!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a cop, everything is dangerous” she argues, “Anyways. I should be  able to call you a few times, and Stilinski will be with me. he has my back.”<br/>“I’d feel a lot more comforted by that statement if I had actually met the guy” Derek says, sipping from the coffee his sister got him, “How come I’ve never met him before? Hasn’t he been your partner for almost two years?”</p><p>Derek doesn't really know why he's never met Stilinski. But he doesn't really care right now. He's got other things on his mind, like his job - which will be really busy now he made partner - their sister Laura, who's pregnant. And Stiles, his - well, they should talk about that when he gets back from visiting his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	<3

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another story, another day I spent writing instead of doing my schoolwork.  
> Another day closer to a complete meltdown.
> 
> Can one of you come and force me to do my schoolwork? No?  
> Well, I'll get on that right now.

**< 3**

**_I can make an exception for you._ **

 

When Derek wakes up the next morning there’s a note on his nightstand.

_Had a blast. Sorry I couldn’t stay, had to go into work. Didn’t want to wake you, since you looked like you needed the sleep._

_Call me._

_Stiles_

 

They’d met at the bar two months ago – where Stiles was working as a bartender – and had flirted with each other from the first day Derek had walked in there after a rough day at the office.

His sister – Cora – had been pestering him since her regular partner was working undercover and her new partner – a guy by the name of Jackson Whittemore – was, in her words, an incompetent prick.

His phone is lying underneath the piece of paper and when he checks his contacts he finds Stiles newly added in the list.

He was surprised at how well he’d gotten to know the man over such a short period of time. He knew that it was just him and his dad, that he saw his best friend as a brother. That his high school sweetheart had been murdered in front of him, that his dad was in law-enforcement. Derek had shared more with the guy about himself than he ever had with anyone.

Yet – for some reason – all he knew about the guy was his name. Which was just a nickname. But then again, Stiles only knew his first name.

His phone starts ringing, a picture of his dear old sister flashing on the screen, and he picks up.

“Cora” he says, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “What’s up?”

“Not much” she sounds cheerful, “I’m in a good mood. My partner is back from his case, so I don’t have to work with Whittemore anymore.”

“Good for you, is that the only reason you called?” he asks, dragging himself out of bed and locating his clothes.

“No, uhm. Laura asked us both to come over for dinner” she says, “I think she’s finally breaking the news.”

“Let’s hope so. They’ve been trying for five months now. If she’s not knocked up yet – “ he interrupts himself, because he knows what it means if she’s not pregnant yet.

“Nope, I’m positive she’ll announce it tonight” Cora says, “Remember last time she invited both of us for dinner? To announce she was getting – oh my _god_ , Stilinski! Is that a _hickey_?”

His sister almost screams and he removes the phone from his ear for a second as his sister’s partner replies with a growl.

“Did you finally get lucky?” she asks, “You didn’t just sleep with a guy to crack the case, did you? Of course you didn’t, that’s more something Whittemore would do.”

“Hey” another voice shouts, “I resent that insinuation – it’s true. But still.”

“Down boy” another voice says, and Cora snorts.

“Anyways, grumpy, be there are seven. I should be there on time. Bring pie, not wine” she says, “You know, in case she really is preggers.”

“I’ll bring both” he says, “And some non-alcoholic bubbly, see you there, sis.”

“Bye, brother dear.”

 

 ~~~

 

Derek waits until lunch to give Stiles a call.

“Hi” the man picks up immediately, “Sorry, man. I really can’t talk right now. Sort of in the middle of something.”

“Oh – should I-“ _call back later_ , the words drown in his throat.

“Send me  a text, I’ll answer as soon as I can” he says, there’s the sound of breaking glass in the background, “He’s doing a runner, let’s go” he says before hanging up.

When Derek visits the bar that evening, before leaving to see his sister, he asks about Stiles.

“Stiles? Nah, he quit last night” the man at the bar says, wiping the counter, “Left a fucking mess, too.”

He gestures towards a door behind him, kicked off the hinges and splintered, “Tell you man. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay away from that nutjob.”

Derek frowns, not sure what the man means exactly, “Nut job?” he asks, the bartender shrugs.

“Yeah, got arrested a few times” he says, “By some hot brunette. Kind of looks like you, come to think about it. The hot brunette, that is.”

“Hmm” Derek frowns, “Yeah, my sister’s a cop. Anyways, thanks.”

“No problem, Hale” he says, “You not staying?”

“Not today, my older sister invited us for dinner” he says, “Got some big announcement.”

“She pregnant?” he asks with a smirk, Derek grins.

“We’re hoping” he says, “Anyways, see you tomorrow.”

“Okay, send them my love.”

“They don’t even know you, Boyd!” Derek argues, the man shrugs at him.

“So? A little kindness goes a long way” he says, “Have fun.”

Derek gives a slight wave as he leaves the bar, wondering if maybe his sister can give him more information on Stiles.

 

 ~~~

 

“Well – I – I mean, _we_ , are expecting a baby” Laura says, standing up at the head of the table.

Cora and Derek pull her into a hug, “Thank god” Derek says, “We were hoping that was the news.”

“Yeah, otherwise you would have killed us for bringing non-alcoholic champagne” Cora says, Laura smiles and kisses both of them on the cheek.

“I love you guys. You’re gonna be the best aunt and uncle in the world” she says, hugging them tightly before letting them go.

“Oh, we are going to spoil the little munchkin rotten” Derek says, “Which will be so much easier since I just made a promotion.”

“Seriously?” Laura’s fiancé – Jonathan – says.

“Yeah, you’re looking at the newest partner of the law firm. Henceforth known as Bacchus – Hale – Gray associates” he says proudly, getting pulled into a hug by both sisters.

“Oh my god, _Der!_ I’m so proud of you” Laura squeals, “Although you _are_ sort of stealing my thunder.”

“I know, sorry” he says, pulling himself free, “I wasn’t going to say anything, but. Well, can’t have too much good news, can you?”

“True” Jonathan says, accepting the non-alcoholic bottle from Derek as Laura makes her way to get glasses, “Let’s drink to that.”

 

~~~

 

Derek: _I’m gonna be an uncle!_ He can’t help himself as he sends the text to Stiles. Good news needs to be shared. Stiles replies five minutes later.

Stiles: _Dude! Awesome. I love kids, by best friend has a two year old boy. Little guy’s adorable. Can’t wait to have kids of my own._

Derek : _Me neither. She’s only two months, though, so I probably shouldn’t tell people! But I’m just really happy for her!_

Stiles: _I won’t tell anyone, promise. You free tomorrow?_

Derek: _Got to work late. Stopped by the bar, heard you quit!_

Stiles: _Yeah. Was only temporary. Did a favor for a friend, had to get back to my day job._

Derek: _What is that day job?_

Stiles _: Probably something we better discuss in person. What do you do?_

Derek: _I’m a lawyer._

Stiles: _Damn, and here I was starting to like you._

Derek: _Don’t like lawyers?_

Stiles: _I can make an exception for you._

Derek: _I’m flattered._

Stiles: _You should be! Anyways, I’m gonna go get some shut-eye. Early day tomorrow._

Derek: _Ok. Sweet dreams._

Stiles: _Thanks. You too, Derek! <3_

 

Derek stares at the little heart at the end of the message for way to long before finally putting his phone down and turning in for the night.

 

~~~

 

He’s woken way too early the next morning by someone violently knocking on his door. He grabs his jeans from the floor, pulling it on before sleepily stumbling towards the door to open it and find his sister, Cora, waiting for him.

“Hi, there. Derek” she smiles widely, holding up two coffees and a bag of pastries, “I come bearing gifts.”

“Why?” he asks, raising an eyebrow and running a hand through his hair – he really has to shower today. He’s known Cora her entire life, when she shows up this early he knows she wants something from him.

“Well, I figured we should discuss Laura” she says, barging into his loft and making her way to the kitchen counter, “You know what she’s like. We have to make sure she slows down and doesn’t overextend herself while pregnant.”

“I don’t think _we_ can do much about it” Derek says, “Unless you plan on moving in with her.”

“Uhm, no thanks. I barely survived living with Laura while growing up” she says, “No, I was thinking more along the line of offering to help with the nursery. You know Jonathan is swamped at work, since they brought in that new client. So, we should offer to go baby-shopping with her. Or make her do it online and have everything delivered.”

“Okay, but first clear it with Jonathan, okay” he says, Cora crosses her arms and gives her brother an indignant look, “Which – you already did. And he agreed with you, which is why you’re here.”

“Good thinking, brother” she says sounding mildly insulted, “ _Of_ _course_ I cleared it with him first. He was really relieved when I offered our help.”

“ _Our_ help?” Derek says, “Before asking me?”

“Well, of course you’ll help. Or do I have to call in Stilinski for help?” Cora raises an eyebrow at him – yes, a typical Hale patented expression – and glares at him before Derek relents and shakes his head.

“I’ll help” he gives in, “But it’ll have to wait at least two months. I just made partner, okay! Give me some time.”

“Okay” she nods, “Which reminds me. I’m normally not allowed to tell anyone, but I have to go undercover for a while. So you won’t be able to contact me.”

“Is it dangerous?” he asks, Cora shrugs.

“I’m a cop, everything is dangerous” she argues, “Anyways. I should be  able to call you a few times, and Stilinski will be with me. he has my back.”

“I’d feel a lot more comforted by that statement if I had actually _met_ the guy” Derek says, sipping from the coffee his sister got him, “How come I’ve never met him before? Hasn’t he been your partner for almost two years?”

“Yes. And before that he was my mentor. Dude is a fucking legend, Derek” she says, and she sounds almost in awe of the man, “Took down his first murderer before he was even a cop. Tracked the guy down, collected all the evidence, got him sent away for life. All before he even turned twenty. When he started working at the precinct, he was first in line to make detective.”

“How old is this guy?” Derek asks, curious about Cora’s hero.

“He’s my age. Well, maybe a year older?” she says, handing him the paper bag with the pastries, “Got you donuts, by the way. Because I’m a walking cliché.”

“Nothing wrong with clichés” Derek comments, and Cora snorts.

“That’s what Stilinski always says” she grins, “Says ‘ _I’ll eat as many donuts as I fucking want. And if people want to joke about cops eating donuts, bring it on. I bet I can always beat them to the punch’_. God, you would hate him.”

“He sounds exactly your type” Derek notes, taking a bite from a powdery donut, “Is he?”

“Oh, yeah” she smiles, but she also looks a bit sad, “I’d totally go for a guy like him. But I think he’s dating some guy.”

“He’s gay?” Derek frowns. He might not know a lot of cops – which is sort of surprising in his line of work – but he knows that it’s not easy being a gay cop.

“Bi” she says with a shrug, “Also, I would never go for it. Don’t get me wrong, he’s hot and awesome and the whole nine yards. But it would be unprofessional.”

“Not to mention very awkward if you ever broke up” he says, his phone bleeping on the counter. He grabs it to find a message.

Stiles: _Gonna be out of town for a while. Visiting my dad back home, won’t be in touch. Sorry! <3_

Derek frowns as he types out a reply: _No problem. Hope you have a safe flight. Let me know when you get back. <3_

It’s stupid, but his heart is sort of thundering in his chest as he types out the little heart and presses send. He gets a reply two seconds later.

Stiles: _Will do! Be safe! <3_

“Who’s that?” Cora asks, trying to glance at his phone when she sees Derek grinning stupidly at the screen.

“Some guy” he says, “Met him at Boyd’s a few weeks ago. Oh, reminds me. Boyd said some hot cop – who sort of looked like me – arrested him a few times.”

“Oh – yeah” Cora shrugs, “I’ve arrested a lot of people at Boyd’s bar. Nobody good, which means you should probably stay away and – _Oh no_ – I know that look! You’re completely smitten by the guy.”

“I’m not _smitten_ by the guy – I mean. Uhm. Well, I like him. More than I expected to, that’s all” he says, crossing his arms defensively in front of his chest.

“Well – I’m just worried about you, Derek!” she says, sounding genuinely concerned, “Just make sure it isn’t like with Ka -.”

She cuts herself off before she finishes the sentence, “It’s not like _Kate_ ” Derek says, “You can say her name, you know. She’s rotting six feet under. Besides, she - , he’s not like Kate.”

“I know, Derek” she sighs, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought her up. You know we never blamed you, hell, she was after mom. She would’ve done anything to get to her. If it hadn’t been through you – well, then -.”

“Then mom and dad, and uncle Peter, and everyone else would probably still be alive” Derek says gloomily. He’d become a lawyer because of his mother, following in her footsteps. After the trial with Kate – which he followed step by step – he discovered a passion for the law and for justice. He’d enrolled for university the first day of the trial. When she was finally found guilty and sentenced to death, he was mid exams. He’d passed all of them easily, applying everything he’d learnt following the Kate Argent trial. His professors had been impressed, especially since the case was closed to the public and some of his teachers were jealous that they weren’t there to witness it. One of his teacher had expressed his disappointment of not being able to follow the case before realizing just how insensitive it sounded to say he was _jealous_ of Derek being able to follow it.

“That’s not true, and you know it” Cora says, “I saw the files, Derek. You _know_ what her plan B was. Running in, guns a blazing and shooting everyone in sight. Including you.”

“Yeah, I know” he sighs, “It’s just – sorry. I _know_ that, and I don’t blame myself anymore. It’s just hard to remember sometimes.”

“That’s why we’re here, Derek” she says, leaning over the counter and pulling him into a hug, “Don’t get yourself down okay? I have to go into work, and you need a shower. Pronto. You stink.”

“Thanks” he says as she releases him from the hug, “Call me as soon as you can.”

“I will.”

“Be careful.”

“You know me, Derek” she says, rolling her eyes at him, he smirks.

“I do. That’s why I’m reminding you to be careful.”

“I hate you” she says, grabbing her keys from the counter and making her way to the door.

“Love you too, Cora.”

“Yeah yeah” she waves absently, slamming the door shut behind her as she leaves.

 

~~~

 

Two weeks go by before he gets a message from Cora.

Cora: _I’m still alive. And kicking ass. Bad guy’s ass. Take care of Laura. Love, Cora._

He lets out a relieved breath when he reads the message and then focuses back on his work. The case he’d been given was exhausting – a woman accused of stealing from her husband. Even though the property had always been in her name, he’d had it transferred by bringing in a fake death certificate. Long story short, it was a whole shit storm and a lot of digging up dirt.

 

~~~

 

Cora shows up at his door a month later, a wide smile on her face and a bottle of champagne in her hands. Derek is exhausted, since he just spent his free afternoon painting the nursery at Laura’s apartment.

“We’re back” she says with a wide grin, “I invited Stilinski to come along, but he wanted to grab a shower, call his dad and then hook up with his new boyfriend.”

“Well, that’s more information than I ever needed to know about your partner” he says, grabbing two glasses as Cora follows him back into the loft, “I spent the entire afternoon painting the nursery for Laura, by the way.”

“That explains why your loft is such a mess” she says, picking up some clothes from the kitchen counter and dumping it in the hamper by the door, “You need a cleaning help.”

“No, thank you” he says, as Cora opens the bottle and pours them both a glass.

“I won’t be staying for long, though” she says, clinking their glasses and taking a sip, “I’m sort of exhausted. I’m taking the subway in twenty minutes.”

“Good. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to see you, but I’m exhausted” he says, gesturing towards himself, “I’m also covered in paint, and a shower would be optimal.”

“Well, then I won’t keep you much longer” she says, leaning forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, “See you soon, Derek. Sleep tight.”

“You, too” he says, “Get home safely.”

 

~~~

 

Derek blinks and turns in his bed to find Stiles sprawled out beside him. He had called Derek after his shower, telling him he was back in town and would love to see him. They’d mainly just talked about their past, made out a bit and then just passed out on the bed after watching a movie on Netflix together. It was comfortable, nice, to wake up next to someone again, he thinks to himself as he watches Stiles blink sleepily.

“Morning” the man smiles widely at Derek, “Sleep okay?”

“I slept great” Derek replies as the man leans over him to give him a morning kiss, “You kept hogging the sheets, though.”

“Sorry” he mutters, although he doesn’t sound very regretful, “Haven’t slept much the last few weeks.”

“How was your dad?” Derek asks, Stiles looks confused for a moment before answering.

“Oh, yeah. He was great” Stiles says with a nod – and Derek doesn’t quite know what to make of the hesitation in the man’s answer, “It was good to see him again. How’s your sister doing?”

“Which one?” he asks, Stiles frowns.

“The pregnant one, you have more than one sister?” he asks, Derek nods.

“She’s doing great. And yes, I have a younger sister as well. Who loves bossing me around” he explains, Stiles laughs and starts pulling himself up to get out of the bed, “You leaving?”

“I got to pee, be right back” he smiles as he gets up. His phone beeps on the nightstand as he’s in the bathroom and Derek can’t help but glance at the screen.

_3 missed calls, 5 texts from “My girl”_

A heavy feeling settles in Derek’s stomach. He shouldn’t worry, but he knows that Stiles doesn’t have any sisters, that his mother is gone, that there aren’t any women in his life. So why is this person called “My girl” so desperate to reach him.

His phone starts ringing just as he walks in again and he picks it up, “My girl, what’s up?” he says with a cheery smile. Derek tries not to listen in, pretending to focus on finding his shirt and jeans from last night under the bed.

“No – yeah, I get it” Stiles sighs heavily, “Really? Ah, come on! Yes, I know I owe you one, but.”

There’s a pause as he pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes for a second, “Yeah, I’m sorry that – I missed you too. Well, you should’ve thought about that before – no, no. I won’t say it. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Love you, too.”

He hangs up and looks at Derek, “Look” he says, “I’m really sorry, but I have to go. I got to take care of some things and – anyways. I’ll call you as soon as I can.”

 

~~~

Derek doesn’t hear from him in three days, and he gets worried. Because the more he thinks about it, the more he starts seeing things.

My girl, which means he has a girlfriend. Does that make Derek _the other man_? He has to _take care_ of something. He went out of town to visit his father, but didn’t say anything about his father when he came back. And then he thinks about something his mother used to say.

_If it walks, talks and eats like a duck. It’s probably a duck._

It all led to one thing. Stiles was a criminal, a cheating criminal. Who was probably dating Derek because he was a lawyer.

Maybe Cora was right, maybe he was like Kate after all.

 

~~~

 

Stiles calls him that evening, and Derek ignores every call and every text.

His sister comes by at seven, a grim look on her face.

“I need your help” she says, “I got this thing for work and I need a plus one.”

“Hell, no” he says, she glares at him.

“Not you, doofus” she says, “I already got me someone. No, I got an extra ticket, and I want you to go, too.”

“Why?” he asks with a frown.

“Because – you’re a lawyer. It’s perfect for you, you can make some contacts. Shit like that” she says, “Just -  do it for me, okay? You have to get out more, instead of locking yourself up in this depressing loft.”

“My loft is not depressing” he says.

“Well, it is when you’re here with that expression on your face” she counters, holding out an envelope, “It’s tomorrow evening, black tie. Wear something nice.”

“Fine” he says, grabbing the ticket out of her hand, “I’ll be your third wheel.”

“Sure” she says sarcastically, “Me and my boyfriend will be all over each other and you can watch us and wallow over the pathetic nature of your own love life.”

“Thanks” he says, “Anything else?”

“Nope” she says, “Bye, Derek. I will pick you up at five thirty, make sure you’re dressed.”

She turns on her heels and leaves right before Derek closes the door behind her.

 

~~~

 

Cora picks him up at five thirty exactly.

“Where’s your date?” he asks, she waves her hand absently as he gets into the car.

“We’re meeting there” she says, she steps into the driver’s seat and turns the key in the ignition, driving off to the venue.

“You park?” she says when they arrive, she gets out of the car to greet her date. Derek freezes when he sees her date. He knows that man, the man he’s been – what _have_ they been doing? Hooking up? Dating? Having fun? Friends with benefits? They’d never really discussed it.

Cora and Stiles walk in together, leaving Derek alone to park the car. When he walks in ten minutes later he finds Stiles standing by the table with hors d’oeuvres holding two glasses.

“Derek?” he smiles widely at him, “What are you doing here?”

“You’re with Cora” he says in reply, Stiles frowns.

“Oh, yeah. She asked me to come with her” he shrugs, “You know her?”

“Yes, I _know_ her. I didn’t know you two were – are you –“ he doesn’t get to finish his thought as Cora joins them again. A thousand thoughts bubbling up in his head. Is he using Cora to get information? The same way he’s been using Derek? Is he planning some major heist, did he lie about his dad being in law-enforcement.

“Derek” Cora says warmly, placing a hand on Stiles’s shoulder, “I see you’ve met my partner, Stilinski. Stilinski, this is my brother. Derek.”

“Your _partner_?”

“Your _brother_?”

They say it at the exact same time, both looking at each other confused – although Cora looks even more confused than the two of them.

“Wait – have you two _met_?” Cora frowns, “You work a case together?”

“Uhm. No. We met while I was working that undercover job at the bar” Stiles says quietly, “You know, at Boyd’s.”

“Oh, _right_ ” Cora smiles, “Derek, why didn’t you tell me you already met Stilinski?”

“I didn’t _know_ he was your partner. I thought he was a _bartender_ ” he says defensively, “Besides, we never exchanged last names.”

“Right. We didn’t” Stiles says slowly, as if he’s still trying to take in the whole situation, “Is that why you’ve been ignoring my calls?”

“No – well. You got a call from a woman and – from someone you called ‘my girl’ - You have a _girlfriend_!” he says, Stiles shakes his head.

“What – no I don’t. oh – you mean when Lydia called” he says, “She’s not my girlfriend. We’re just friends.”

“You said you loved her” he says, Stiles rolls his eyes.

“So? I love a lot of people, doesn’t mean I’m dating them” he says defensively, “I thought _we_ were dating. You and I.”

“Well – so did I” Derek says, and Cora looks more confused by the second, “Why did she call you fifty times then?”

“Ow, well” he bites his lip scratching the back of his head, “This is sort of awkward. She’s uhm, carrying my baby.”

“ _What?” “What?”_ Cora and Derek say it both at the same time.

“So, she’s your ex?” Cora asks, Stiles shakes his head.

“No” he says quickly, “See, uhm. I’ve always wanted kids, and I’d been single for so long. We got drunk one time, and I told her about it and she said that – if I really wanted – she’d help me out.”

“So, you had sex with her while drunk?” Derek says, and his opinion of the man is already changing.

“What? _No_! We talked about it, and then she had an IVF” he says with a shrug, his voice casual as if it’s no big deal at all.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Derek said slowly, Stiles raises an eyebrow at him.

“Well, I don’t know about _you_ , but it’s not really the _easiest_ of conversations” he says, “Hey, dude. You want to go out, although I am going to have a baby soon, so hope you’re cool with that.”

“I like babies” he says with a shrug, “And I like you.”

“Oh” Stiles stares at him for a moment, “Are you saying that you still want to date me?”

“Yeah” he says, biting his lip and ignoring Cora grinning widely beside him, “I sort of do. Although, I do have to ask. When is the baby due?”

“Uhm – about four months” he says, “You’re serious, right? You’re not joking about this?”

“Derek doesn’t joke” Cora informs him with an amused smile on her lips, and Derek smiles shyly.

“Good to know” Stiles smiles, reaching his hand out to Derek, “Want to dance?”

“Yes” he says, taking Stiles’ hand.

“ _Great_ ” Cora rolls her eyes at him, “I can’t believe you _stole_ my plus one.”

“I can’t believe you asked my _boyfriend_ to be your plus one” Derek shoots back, and Cora snorts.

“Okay, that’s fair” she says, looking around the place, “I’m sure I can find someone else to dance with here.”

When Derek looks over Stiles’ shoulder a few minutes later, he finds Cora dancing with a curly haired blonde man, his hand tentatively placed on her shoulder and her lower back. When they turn, he sees Cora smiling brightly and winking at him.

 

~~~

 

“I can’t believe you beat me to it” Laura says with a smile as she holds the little girl in her arms, “I mean, one moment you’re single, the next you’re dating Cora’s partner and having a baby and getting engaged. I mean, isn’t it all a bit fast?”

“You know, it should feel that way, but it doesn’t” he says with a shrug, “Actually feels like we’re moving really slow. I mean – I love him. And her. I love both of them.”

“Well, what’s not to love?” Laura says fondly, kissing the baby’s forehead before handing her back to Derek, “What’s her name, by the way?”

“Claudia Thalia Hale-Stilinski” Stiles says from the doorway, looking at Derek holding the little girl in his arms.

“After mom” Laura says slowly.

“Yes, after both of our moms” Derek says, giving Stiles a grateful look. They only started dating officially a little over four months ago, and Stiles had introduced him to Lydia two weeks into their relationship.

Derek moved in with Stiles two months later, working on the nursery for both their own baby, and for his sister. And Stiles had let him into his life completely, Derek had done the same for him.

 _“If we’re doing this, I need to know you’re in it for the whole package. I come with a kid now”_ Stiles had said as he introduced Derek to Lydia.

 _“I know”_ he said, _“I’m in for the whole nine yards.”_

Derek looks up at the man, still standing in the doorway and smiling at the two of them.

“Come and hold your daughter” Derek says, Stiles takes the few steps towards  them as he takes the kid into his arms.

“ _Our_ daughter” he corrects Derek with a smile, kissing the little girl on her forehead, “She’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about ending with one of these, but I decided to keep it fluffy Sterek instead. 
> 
> “Well, of course she is” Lydia says, “You think I’d deliver anything less than perfect?”
> 
> “Well, she’d better be” Lydia says, “Because I’m not planning on ever getting pregnant again.”
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I love you all for reading. And I mean that. Reading your comments and watching you like and enjoy my stories really brighten my day. I hope I can put a smile on your face with this one, and that you enjoyed it.  
> Keep commenting, and liking, and if you have a trope/prompt let me know! :)


End file.
